The present invention relates generally to computer software, and particularly to methods and systems for developing and verifying software code.
Software code is typically reviewed and tested for faults (“bugs”) during its development cycle. Software review typically comprises a systematic process, in which one or more reviewers examine some or all of the code and attempt to identify bugs. Software testing commonly involves subjecting the code to a set of test cases, referred to as a test suite. It is often of interest to assess the coverage of the test suite, i.e., the amount of code that is actually executed by the test cases. Various methods for assessing test coverage are known in the art. Test coverage assessment is sometimes used for improving the test suite.